


appearance

by Medie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates these parties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	appearance

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) [ porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html) Thought I should post these in my journal for safekeeping.

She hasn't changed a bit.

Dana's always hated 'official functions' , she refuses to call them parties as it implies there's fun to be had. If this is fun, a root canal is mardi gras in comparison.

She goes to the faculty Christmas party because she has to, make an appearance, shake the right hands. Mom's got Will and she's supposed to be enjoying herself though, dodging Agent Carter's grabby hands doesn't quite qualify in her opinion. She's made the right polite conversations and resigned herself to an evening spent near the punchbowl when an achingly familiar hand slides along the skin of her arm, summoning up gooseflesh and memories in it's wake.

_'Breath stirring hairs and teasing skin, she's hyperventilating even before tongue meets clit. The first touch is unfamiliar and electric, eliciting a cry of shocked surprise from the unprepared Dana._

_Jen lifts her head, grinning in the dim light, "Shut it, will you? I haven't gotten to the good part yet."_

_Dana laughs.'_

_' They shouldn't be in here like this, it's a risk, but Jen's flesh is slick and hot beneath Dana's curious fingers and they're not going anywhere. She's moaning, eyes shut and head pushed back into the ceramic tile of the shower stall. Her gym shorts slide forgotten down to the floor and Dana's grin's wicked when she reaches out to turn the water on.'_

_'The exhilaration of the Hogan's Alley test's got their adrenaline surging and they're barely in the door before Dana attacks Jen. Her girlfriend's coat goes flying, thrown heedlessly across the floor as their mouths meet and hands tug impatiently at clothes._

_They can't get naked fast enough and when Dana thrusts fingers inside, makes Jen cry out, she laughs, "Shut it, will you? I haven't gotten to the good part yet."_

_Jen laughs and she knows it won't get better than this. Thinks she couldn't handle it if it did.'  
_  
Jen's hair is as long as she remembers and she wants to know if it's just as soft. Beautiful in a red dress that bares enough skin to make her shiver. Jen smiles, leaning in to politely kiss her cheek and Dana murmurs some inane comment in response, she doesn't pay attention to what she says. She's too busy trying to ignore the heat pooling in her belly, the old wants re-igniting with surprising vigor. The intensity of the sudden want shouldn't surprise her, she knows, they're scientists both and they know the complexity of desire. They know the effect of the subliminal clues the body uses to play cruel tricks on the mind.

She knows she's simply responding to stimuli, body using the sight and nearness of Jen to con her memory into providing the emotional turmoil that means she can't think.

"It's good to see you again, Jennifer," she uses that awareness to martial her control, prompt her old lover into conversation and away from the dizzying need. The light chatter of old friends tells her that Jen's single, returning to a position running a division of Quantico's labs, and beneath it all Dana knows she's missed her. The last is unspoken, an answer embedded in every response, gesture, and smile.

She's not the only one fighting memories and, knows, when they're alone Jen's going to make her scream.

Hand brushes breast, lips curve into a naughty grin and Dana's wet, ready…

She's always enjoyed FBI parties.

If only the ones with the good party favors.


End file.
